


Mundane Things

by Floris_Oren



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sleepy Sex, fun and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face talks about the things he has to do during Sex. Murdock is surprisingly okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mundane Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaniacQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaniacQueen/gifts).



> (Funnily enough, there isn't any kink in this. I am surprised with myself.) 
> 
> My girlfriend and I were going through this article on the web. A Hundred Kama Sutra positions for Lesbians. And one got us talking about stuff, and somehow I made the joke about saying that we needed Radishes and Toilet paper in the middle of things. She had two reactions, she would have smacked me for it (approximately. I quite forget what her actual turn of phrase was) or agree with me. 
> 
> And that is how this happened.

The clock strikes midnight and Murdock cannot sleep; the noises at the private residence he and Face are staying at are completely different from those of the VA Hospital. Normally there are doors opening and closing at all hours of the night, one learnt to tune it out. He had. So. Whenever Face got him out and they had a couple days to prepare for a job, it was hard on him to sleep. Or even to think about it.

Contrary-wise, Face sleeps like the Angel he pretends to be. Murdock thinks as he turns to lay on his side. Chest, to back, with Face. His younger lover is snoring lightly. The moonlight shines in through the slightly open curtains at the far end of the room. The door is open to the hallway and the bathroom light emanates from halfway down the hall. Both of their 9. millimeters are clean and loaded under their pillows. Just in case. Murdock sighs and - board - traces the shell of Face’s ear.

Soon he gets distracted and starts to lick the same line of ear his finger took. Face mumbles something and shakes his head on the pillow before settling. Murdock, wide awake, gives it another try. It takes about a minute to get a reaction. And Face is still asleep through it all. Murdock bites his lower lip. Face must know it’s him, subconsciously, or he’d have been thrown out of bed seconds after his finger even grazed Face.

Face mumbles something in his sleep. Murdock reaches around so he can get at a nipple. Face has the best nipples to pinch. They’re round and glorious. He gets a good grip and ever so softly pinches several times. Face heaves a breath and a moan. Murdock stops, waits. Face turns onto his back and now Murdock can see, by the light of the moon, that Face is still sound asleep.

“Face,” Murdock clucks at the room in general. He isn’t disappointed but Face would be completely embarrassed if Murdock ever told him of this. Face, of course, would contend that he’d be awake in seconds. Murdock would have to leave him to stew in his delusions. Then. Because right now Face has gone back to snoring lightly and Murdock can see the covers tenting below Face’s waist line.

Murdock smirks. He has nothing better to do and Face wouldn’t turn down sex with him. He’s done this plenty of times and Face always enjoys it. Murdock burrows under the covers and gets between the Lieutenant’s legs. Face is naked and his dick is at half-mast. Murdock tastes it. Slowly. His tongue goes from balls to head and back again. Several times. He can hear a small gasp from the man above him. Smirking, Murdock takes the head of Face’s penis into his mouth. He goes no further. His hands wrap around knees and he licks and sucks on the head, only. Face is moaning now. Murdock can’t tell if Face is awake or not but right now he doesn’t care.

His tongue flits in and out of the slit and around the head some more. Now he can taste pre-cum. Face always tastes good. Murdock can never say what Face tastes like. He’s done a lot of experimenting and the closest he can come to is pomegranate. Still, it’s not an exact science, but he loves it.

It drizzles slowly down his throat and he drinks it like he would water on a very hot day. The blankets are thrown off but Murdock still sucks on Face.

“Mur-doc-k,” Face is gasping, sleepily, “what…?”

Murdock blinks innocently up at Face. Face can’t really see it since he’s rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. “Okay, nevermind….” Face grunts when a spurt of cum shoots into Murdock’s mouth. he still only has the head in his mouth and isn’t touching any other part of Face’s anatomy and Face doesn’t make a move to do it himself. He lays back with a pleasant sigh. Yawns again. Sometimes if Face is really tired he won’t wake up at all, Murdock muses, and sometimes Face pretends to be asleep just to surprise him in the end. But this time, Murdock, technically, surprised Face.

“I need to get all those guns tomorrow…” Face mutters. Murdock swallows harder on the head. Licks it like a lolly-pop. Bites a bit. Face pushes up but Murdock goes with him and nothing more can enter the pilots mouth. It was only instinct. Murdock doesn’t mind.

He humms agreement around the cock-head.

“And Hannibal will want his cigars.” Face continues.

Another humm from Murdock tells him to keep the Colonel in a goodly supply of cigars. The last job was just the worst because Face got pushed over a balcony and into a pool. All the cigars on him got wet and he hadn’t been able to pick up another supply. So. in essence. A back up supply wouldn’t go amiss.

Face groans, loudly, when Murdock distracts him with his tongue digging into the slit. Murdock chuckled. He’d almost forgotten that Face loved to be sounded. They hadn’t done that in ages. Murdock made a mental note to tie Face down sometime and treat him to his favorite kink. Face did a lot for the team and sometimes they forgot to express their thanks to him. Murdock likes to do it in this way.

Then Face is cumming directly into Murdock’s mouth and he bends his back a bit as the pleasure overtakes him. Murdock drinks it down. And when it’s over he climbs up Face to kiss him. He slips his tongue into Face’s mouth to explore. Face can taste himself and he isn’t sure if he likes the taste or not. He makes a mental note to eat more pineapple.

Murdock is hard as he begins to finger face open. When Murdock had gotten the gel out to do so puzzled Face because he hadn’t heard the popping of a cap. He doesn’t muse on it any longer as two fingers enter him at once. It’s a tight fit but Murdock is scissoring him open in no time and his dick slips in with minimal hardship.

He stills himself and Face is gasping by the time Murdock moves from mouth to neck. He picks a place he knows can be covered by Face’s shirt to suck on. Murdock nips, hard, and Face groans and starts to move his hips. Murdock stills his movements until Face can calm down.

“Uuuugh...and we need radishes and toilet paper.” Face mumbles.

Murdock laughs. “Here I am sexing you up and all you can think about is radishes?”

“And toilet pa-aper.” Face grunts. Murdock poked him in the prostate on the last bit.

Murdock smirks and giggles.

Face shakes his head and grins. Then he and Murdock are cumming at the same time.

Murdock relaxes and tucks his face into Face’s neck. Face yawns and all is quiet.

“Radishes.” Murdock mumbles.

“Remind me if I forget.” Face replies.

 


End file.
